


Codex entry: Grey Whiskey/Ritewine/Conscription Ale

by violasarecool



Series: What Can 8 Grey Wardens Do? [26]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Alcohol, Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: ritewine labels for the awakening crew





	Codex entry: Grey Whiskey/Ritewine/Conscription Ale

Perhaps local to a handful of Grey Warden companies, these spirits reflect a custom—or legend—born of utility. Allowed to seize goods to aid their cause, Wardens combine half-full bottles to save space while traveling. Never fully emptied or—as with a kettle—cleaned, each eventually takes on a base flavor as unique as the Warden carrying it. "What do we care? Nothing burns like the first cup." Could be fact, could be tribute. It does seem as though the bottles range farther than the namesake Warden could.

_A collection of bottles labeled:_

"Vintage: Warden Sigrun. Paws off, Oghren."

"Vintage: Warden Dwinna Aeducan. Tapsters knockoff. But no dirt in this one."

"Vintage: Warden Ketkoni Brosca. Ass Juice Deluxe."

"Vintage: Warden Alistair. Pairs well with Nevarran cheddar and pervasive Taint."

"Vintage: Warden Kit Mahariel. NOT the one I laced with hot Antivan peppers. Probably."

"Vintage: Warden Fox Tabris." _The rest of the inscription is faded and illegible under an additional note in a different hand:_ "A Fereldan classic, with notes of mahogany and horse urine."  [1]

"Vintage: Warden Talia Cousland. Rivaini Gambit." [2]

"Vintage: Warden Anders. Doesn't taste as good when you're ALLOWED to drink it."

"Vintage: Warden Oghren. Fiery nugshit. It'll burn the hair off your balls."

"Vintage: Warden Quentin Surana." _A newer addition to the label in a different hand:_ "Left this with Oghren, so drink at your own peril."  [3]

"Vintage: Warden Nathaniel Howe. Marcher Ale. A confederation of flavours that rarely agree."

"Vintage: Warden Merle Mahariel. Halam'shivanas." [4]

"Vintage: Warden Velanna. Ma ghilana mir din'an." [5]

"Vintage: Warden ~~Kristoff~~." _The original label is crossed out; beside it, in a new hand:_ "Justice. Strong spirits only!!"  [6]

**Author's Note:**

> tried footnotes, links Do Not Work. i guess it's short enough to scroll?
> 
> Footnotes:  
> 1 zevran wrote this   
> 2 a hypothetical chess move   
> 3 fox, before they left the wardens   
> 4 halam'shivanas = "The sweet sacrifice of duty."   
> 5 ma ghilana mir din'an = "Guide me into death."   
> 6 Sigrun could hardly stop giggling long enough to write this
> 
> Merle and Velanna's drink notes are jokes they came up with when Merle first introduced Velanna to the concept of Grey Whiskey. The joke being, it tastes horrendous—drinking shemlen pigswill = the not so sweet sacrifice of duty. Velanna's is pretty much "this disgusting alcohol will kill me before the darkspawn do".


End file.
